Thinking 'Is it The End'
by SnuggleMeDaily
Summary: Whilst Making out with acquaintance  Matt, Mello can't stop thinking about a specific albino boy he left behind at Wammy House. OneShot and First Yaoi ever...MattxMello and implied NearxMello


**N/A: Well, well, well what have I written here? o/o Hehe! Um, just trying out my hand in my first YAOI! [Cheers + throws confetti] Hooray!**

Mello sat unblinkingly at the untouched chocolate bar, that lay within arms reached of the genius. Usually biting into the deep, sweet bar would help numb all sorts of stress. But now, when in a decision of life and death, it didn't do Mello much good

All the blonde could think about was the conversation he had with Halle a few hours earlier, about the Death Note and finally putting an end to the Kira investigation.

"Friggin hell" Mello muttered to no one in particular, as he rubbed his temple in thought, completely lost for the fourth time on this case.

"Uh, Hmmm" agreed a tall figure that was lounging on the couch beside the blonde, the sound of his fingers pressing buttons and the sound of his handheld game practically echoed through the empty underground chamber.

"Matt, fucking turn the game off, or turn it down; it's pissing me off" Mello complained, leaning forward to shove the chocolate further away from him. The moment his fingers touched it, a deep craving hit the bottom of his empty stomach like a tone of rocks, and it took the rest of his willpower to pry his fingers away from the wrapper.

"Ok, just one more level" Matt spoke up, his eyes never leaving the screen he held in his gloved hands.

"You said that two bloody hours ago, now" growled the blonde. Mello looked up from the candy to make sure the game-freak actually put the game away.

"Why? Do you wanna talk?" asked Matt, his fingers still flying at the buttons, even though he had looked up to face the chocolate-a-holic.

"Off or I'm breaking it" Mello growled again, making sure Matt could hear the threat in it.

"Geeze, and I was going good too" sighed Matt, probably pausing the game before shoving it deep within his pocked- he'd play it later, when Mello was in a better mood anyway.

"So whatcha want to talk about?" Matt asked, sitting up from his previous position on the couch.

"Do you really think we can pull this off?" Mello asked, all traces of anger vanished. He had never really been hesitant in his life before, especially when his life was on the line. But now, having his only friend have his attention, Mello began to feel the unexpecting tingle of anxiety run through him.

"Sure it will work" Matt answered without hesitation. Although they had been the best of friends in the Wammy House, the fact that Mello had left without Matt still left a sore bruise in Matt's faith in his friend.

"Do you wanna suggest anything that you'll wanna do?" Mello asked cautiously, rubbing his fingers together, the nerves seeping through the blonde poker face.

"Nope. There's nothing, I'd do differently. If its what you wanna do, then I'll do it," Matt announced, placing a little more of his faith in Mello's capable hands.

"Nothing you'd change?" Mello asked again, making double sure that Matt knew exactly what may and may not happen.

"Keehl," Mello's eyes widen fractionally as Matt pronounced his real last name,

"You have my complete trust in you. I know we'll pull through it even though it might not be the result that you wanted in the-"

"We both might get killed" Mello shouted cutting off Matt's passionate speech.

"I'll make a mistake- I always do! And in the end it the punishment won't be a night without dinner or a week without chocolate or electronics, it's gonna end up with our lives lost" Mello exploded, his composer slowly crumbling away in front of the friend who's life he held in his hands.

"Mihael" Mello always hated it when Matt used his real first name and he rolled his eyes, irritated. Matt had moved from his couch and sat directly in front of Mello, taking in all of his features, for perhaps the last time. Matt took in those emotional ice blue eyes, the horrible scar that ruined most of Mello's pale face, the way his blonde hair was mattered, untidy and dirty- so unlike the way Matt remember it, the hard lines of his jaw as the blonde clamped his teeth together to keep from arguing.

"For Fucking Christs sakes, if you're gonna go in for the 'lip-lock' the hurry up and do it already" Mello grumbled loudly, turning his head slightly away from the goggle-wearing boy in front of him to try and cover the slight red blush that was slowly creeping over his cheeks the more Matt looked at him.

Mello looked away for another reason also; the scene five seconds ago had reminded him too much of a certain fair boy who Mello had lived with for most of his childhood in the Wammy House.

Cool, soft fingers pried his face to turn in the direction of Matt once more. "Do you want me to Me-l-lo?" Matt said slowly, his fingers gradually griping the blonde's chin tighter. Staring into those alluring blue eyes he would probably see for the last time, Mello replied with a simply "Yes"

After a long hesitation of three seconds, Matt forced his lips onto Mello's waiting mouth.

Matt groaned in appreciation when Mello slowly opened his mouth wider, his wild fantasies igniting once more as he shoved the blonde harder into the couch.

Mello tried to focus, he really did. The blonde focused on Matt's hands gently trailing up his uncovered arms, the way Matt's mouth moved desperately against his sloth-moving mouth trying to get Mello to move faster.

But even in the midst of those heated kisses, Mello kept both hands on Matt's covered shoulders. Because no matter how fast Matt kissed him, no matter how enticing Matt grinded into him, Mello didn't make one sound.

Or perhaps the better word for it would be 'restraining'. Because in the midst of this passionate scene unfolding before them, Mello couldn't resist thinking about fathomless white locks and the sounds of toy clocks going off in the room.

And it was with that exact thought that would be Mello's undoing.

"Ne-gh" Mello gasped out and arched his back as Matt's teeth came down hard on a tender part of his throat, mentally cursing himself for almost shouting out _his _name.

"You really are amazing Mello" Matt whispered through the rough kisses he gave his partners bare neck. Mello's only reaction was to tighten his hold on the boy who was currently atop him.

"Matt" Mello groaned as the red head boy began biting harder into the boy arching below him. The blonde found himself falling into a bottomless pit of ecstasy as the bites grew feral and hot.

All Mello could think about, as his composer slowly began to crumble, was the pajama-wearing genius with cloud white hair and dark eyes. Mello desperately clawed at the image, savoring everything about the boy.

And right now, in this moment he hated himself for it.

He hated himself with a fiery passion. Because while Matt was busy toying with the laces on his pants, he was thinking about the Friggin albino boy.

**N/A: DUN DUN DUN! MWHAHAHAHA! So evil! Implied MelloxNear! (My 2nd favorite Yaoi couple of DeathNote)**


End file.
